Here kitty, kitty
by JulyLovesYa
Summary: This isn't an ordinary witch's story. And I'm definitely not an ordinary witch.   It's a story of love, betrayal, sacrifice and secrets. Lots and lots of secrets.
1. The beginning

**Hey :)**

**this is my first fan fiction so I'm really new to all of this... I would really appreciate if you give your reviews, good or bad, it would really help me with my writing :D Thanks, and enjoy, I hope you'll like it! :)**

**J.A.**

"Hey! _Watch it!_"

"Um...I'm sorry..." I said and turned back to see two shining gray eyes looking at me.

I smiled to the cute blond boy as his mother was calling him

"_Draco!_"

"Yes mother?" he answered still looking at me, smiling.

"_Come here!_"

I smiled back picking up my bag of the station floor and turned to get into the Hogwarts Express, leaving him looking at me. I was still thinking of him when I sat into an empty compartment. His appearance took my mind away from my usual thoughts for couple of minutes. It wasn't much, but it was still good to think about something nice for a change.

I heard someone laughing before I realized someone was at the door.

"Hey" said one of two cute redhead boys, apparently twins.

"Hi... Wanna sit?'' I said and smiled. How many cute boys does this school have exactly?

"Yeah, sure" said the other one as they sat. "We're Fred and George"

"I'm Joan. What year are you guys?"

"Second. I haven't seen you before, you must be first?" said George. I think – I couldn't spot any differences between them.

"Yeah... How tough is it?'' They laughed at my sad expression.

"It's not that tough if you're a Weasley twin. We're usually the ones that make it tough to others."

"Oh, trouble makers, huh?" I teased, though I was one myself, to be honest.

"Yeah. Frightened yet?" Fred said with a grin.

"Not yet, but we'll see." I returned the grin and we all laughed.

Fred and George are definitly the type of people I would hang out with, or in this case prank with. I hope we become good friends during this year at Hogwarts, they seem like a lot of fun.

Fred brought me back from my thoughts:

"What's that book?" he said pointing at my new _Hogwarts and environs_ I bought the day before.

"Oh, that... I was just trying to find quicker ways to the classes, cause I'm always late..." I chuckled remembering Severus's face after waiting me for hour and a half.

The twins exchanged quick looks

" We know some secret passes... but you must swear you won't tell anybody. Well, except if there's a BIG prank on the line, got it?"

"Um... alright, I swear..Hey! How do you know about them if they're secret?" I asked teasing them.

Fred just laughed and sat next to me opening the book so he can show the passes to me. I just wonder how they found out about them, I mean that's a lot of exploring to do.

We were laughing at one of George's jokes when a chubby boy opened the door "Malfoy, he's not here" he said with a girly voice as another boy was trying to get pass him to our compartment.

I smiled - it was that boy, Draco, again. He saw me and smiled back.

"Hey..." he said when he succeeded getting in.

"Hey" I answered with both of the twins looking at me confused.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said George with a cold voice, glaring at him.

_What's wrong?_ It's unusual seeing George acting like that after the past two hours. Fred had the same look in his eyes...

"It's none of your business, Weasley!" Draco answered back after a moment. "Let's go Crabbe" he said and left with the girly-voiced boy.

The twins looked at the door for a minute, then turned to me.

"You know him?" George asked me.

"No...um, I met him at the station, why?"

They both looked mad, like I don't know what happened.

"Are you in a fight, or something...?"

"Well...his father works with ours and they... It's a long story, we'll tell you another time..." Fred tried to smile.

"Oh, okay…Hey, you didn't tell me which house are you in!"

Luckily, they bought my attempt to change the subject, so they started telling me about Gryffindor and someone called Nearly-Headless Nick...A strange name if you ask me...


	2. Just a little water

**So, here's the second one...:) I would really appreciate if you gave me your reviews on my story so I know what you think about it and how can I make it better ^_^ Sorry for boring you with this writer's note, I'm going now :D Enjoy! :)**

"Anything from the cart dears?"said a plump woman ending our ten-minute laugh.

Fred was sweeping tears from his eyes and George tried to stammer through laughing:

"Three chocolate...frogs...and a bag of...Bertie's...please..."

I just couldn't stop laughing! They just told me a story when they gave a potion to their little brother that turned him green and hairy, so his mom thought he was a grinch and she kicked him with a mop... numerous times… _Poor boy._

I was still laughing when Fred gave me a little blue box

"Wanna open it?" he said.

"What is it?"

"It's a chocolate frog" he said with a big grin.

There must be something wrong with it when he's grinning like that.

"Is it a real frog?" I asked carefully not sure what should I prepare for.

"No...it's chocolate...Open it." he said again, so I opened it.

"OH!" I squealed when a little brown frog jumped on my nose, and then went out through the door. Fred and George were bursting of laughter.

"You said it isn't real!" I said cuffing Fred

"It's not...it's just… _enchanted._"

"It's not funny!" I said but I started laughing with them. It _was_ pretty funny.

After another ten minutes I was trying out Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and trying not to puke. God, they're not kidding when they say "every flavor"... I mean BROCCOLI with COCONUT for heaven's sake! Eww...

"Hey guys..." I said pulling my wand out "Do you know any interesting spells?"

They smiled at each other "Ofcourse" they said "come, we'll show you." said George grabbing my hand.

We got out of the compartment and started walking ahead through the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My hand was still in George's.

"Shh.." he said, "Fred, watch out"

Fred gave a nod without saying anything, and stopped behind us.

"What are you going to do?" I couldn't help but smile.

He had an evil grin on his face. "Hm...I'm gonna fill that compartment with water...hope those bratz in it know to swim..."

"What? No way!" I didn't believe him, I mean that's crazy!

He just smiled and said "_Aguamenti!_" pointing with his wand to the third compartment from us. Nobody in there could see either one of us.

I saw through the door window water going up and I heard some mumbling from inside.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?"

He snickered "They'll be fine..."

A huge smile came up his face suddenly. I turned to see where he was looking at and sighed.

"Maybe he's in here..." Crabbe was saying to Draco holding his hand on the door of the compartment with water. They didn't see us or the water in it.

"No, Drac...!" George blocked my mouth with his hand stopping my yell.

Draco turned with a confused look on his face, just a second before Crabbe opened the door and let a stream of water cover them.

"Quick! Someone's coming, let's go!" Fred draged us to our compartment.

"Shh…" he said with a smile on his face.

We heard footsteps and shrank as much as we could. After a couple of seconds I managed to remove George's hand of my mouth.

"We need to help Draco!" I tried to get up but George pulled me back.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine!" Fred said and they started laughing.

"He'll be okay, Joan. It's just a little water..."

...


	3. Which way?

A girl with bushy brown hair walked into our compartment, followed by a chubby boy. She blushed when she saw Fred and George, but she tried to hide it.

"Ehm...We are looking for a green toad. Have you seen any recently?"

Fred chuckles "And what is your name missy, if I may ask?"

George is eating his lip, trying not to laugh.

"My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger. And what is yours?"

"Ser Frederick Weasley, mi lady." Fred said with a bow.

George starts cracking from laughter, and she's blushing even more. I kicked George in the ribs trying to sush him.

"Don't pay attention to them, they laugh to anything. I'm Joan." I smiled

"Hey" she said still confused "um...this is Neville." she pointed to the boy behind her "He lost the toad."

"I'm sorry but we haven't seen any... Try down the hall..."

"Okay, thanks. And we are almost at Hogwarts, you should put your robes on." "Um…thank you..." I said watching Fred and George shaking from laughter. Hermione glared at them for a second, and then got out pulling Neville to follow her.

I threw an empty box of chocolates at the twins "_Really_, guys?..."

As we were getting out of the train, I saw a really _big_ man holding a lantern, and it made me realize it was already night. How far away from London was Hogwarts exactly?

The twins saw my confused face, and smiled "That's Hagrid. He's half giant, and he works in the school as a key keeper."

I still couldn't say anything; I just looked around trying to realize where I am.

"We have to go, see ya at the dinner!" they ran to their friends who were waiting for them.

"First year, here!" Hagrid yelled, standing by a lake. It was light enough to see dozen of boats in it. Unfortunately, that's not the only thing I saw -I swear there were grey tentacles around one of the boats before we got closer. It seemed like nobody else saw it, they were talking and laughing about something.

Hagrid looked at me with his big black eyes "Nervous?" I shrugged smiling.

He chuckled at that "Good. Let's go now. We don't want to be late, do we?''

He gestured us to follow him and we all got in boats one by one as quickly we could.

As we got in the castle I heard sighs everywhere around me, even I was speechless - it was magnificent! I've never seen anything like it.

As we were waiting to walk into the great hall, I saw Draco. He was looking at me but turned his head when I saw him, and started talking to a guy with glasses that was in my boat. I went to talk to him, to say that I'm sorry, but Hermione stopped me and started talking some stuff about Hogwarts that she read somewhere. Before she was finished, the woman returned and took us into the Great hall, full of older students awaiting food.

I started getting chills. I looked around and saw the twins giving me thumbs up. I smiled a little and turned to see the witch that was talking, Minerva McGonagali. She called our names, one after one, and a hat put us into houses. Hermione and the guy with glasses, I think his name is Harry, were sorted into Gryffindor, but Draco got in Slytherin. I wasn't nervous anymore, I was just num waiting for my turn.

McGonagali called my name "Joan Katt."

I walked up and sat on the small wooden chair as she put the hat on my head.

_"Hmm..."_ I jumped when the hat started mumbling, _"Ah...another Katt... Your blood wants to be in Slytherin, but… But, your head wants to be in Gryffindor." _Huh?_ " And what about your heart? It wants to break in two pieces so it can go either way, doesn't it?... Well...I think I'm going to put you in..."_ …


	4. Hope

"_...GRYFFINDORRRR!"_ the hat yelled and I almost fell of that chair. I put the talking hat down and ran to the Gryffindor table. Everybody was up and clapping, beside Fred and George who were whistling and coming towards me. They both hugged me, happy that I was in the same house as them. I run to Hermione and hugged her and Harry too. As I sat down, I turned my head to see the Slytherin table, I knew I would see him. Draco was staring at me, I could tell he was a bit sad; but he smiled to me anyways. I smiled back, and turned to meet the rest of the Gryffindors.

The feast began and food came out of nowhere. Everybody started grabbing food as fast as they could, pushing others so they can get the best piece. Fred saw my amused face and started laughing.

"You look like you've never seen food!"

I smiled, but before I could answer him a ghost came out of the pie plate, making Ron scream. Percy was calm as nothing really happened:

"Ser Nick! How was your summer?"

_Ser Nick?_

"Oh! You're the Nearly-Headless Nick!" I almost yelled, making Fred choke on his chicken.

Nick looked at me, holding his head high "I see I'm well known... Yes, little miss, I am Nearly-Headless Nick. But, I prefer Ser Nickolas."

"_Nearly-Headless_? How can you be nearly-headless?" Hermione asked confused.

I wish she didn't. He showed us - literally, showed us how. Hermione put down her sandwich.

"Next time-please don't ask." Harry said to her and we all started laughing, even Hermione.

The dinner was finished and we were taken to our common rooms by Percy, our prefect. The room was huge! It looked like an ordinary living room, except it had room for _much_ more people. There were chairs, couches, a fireplace... It looked so warm and cosily...

I went to sit in one of the chairs, but Percy pulled me back

"Later" he said with a teasing smile, "now you will go to your rooms. Boys' dorm is on the right and girls' is on the left. Your stuff is already there." he said and everybody headed to their rooms.

Thank God I was in a room with Hermione and just one another girl, Lavander. We started unpacking our stuff, while chatting about school, classes, music...and, don't know why, _Ron...?_ I think Lavander mentioned him for some reason...

It was about midnight when we went to bed. We talked a little more, but both of them fell asleep quickly.

I couldn't sleep, I was too excited. I started thinking about all the good things this place had... I was so happy and grateful for coming here, this place was amazing. Maybe, I wouldn't have to go back to that house... Maybe, if I talk to Severus... He will understand...Maybe...

With that hope, I finally fell asleep.


	5. It was just a dream

_"SLYTHERIN!"_ the hat yelled and I came down from the chair. I ran to the Slytherin table and right into a tight hug from a pale brown-haired boy. He smiled at me and kissed me lightly, pulling me down to sit next to him. The feast began and everybody was grabbing as much food they could, like they were afraid it would disappear every second.

I heard a hiss behind me, and I turned to see where it's coming from. A little black cat was walking slowly towards me, staring at me with its big green eyes. It opened its mouth and started making sounds that sounded like a whisper.

The sound became louder and I could now understand what it was saying

_"Tom..."_

Cat's voice became louder as it walked closer to me. The boy I kissed came to the cat and picked it up.

"Hey, you! It's so good that we're in the same house, isn't it?"

He was talking to the cat, like it's a person and as she can understand him. The cat suddenly looked at me

_"Joan... Joan..." _

"Joan...Joan...wake up!"

Hermione was shaking me so strong that I fell of the bed.

"Ouch!" I moaned,

"Oh, Joan, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...but you need to hurry, the breakfast is in ten minutes!"

She was already in her school uniform. I jumped – it was the first day and I'm already late. Typically for me.

"Thanks Hermione...but next time try to keep me in the bed, okay?" I said with a smile. She smiled back and helped me get dressed.

The great hall was full when we came down, and we had only five minutes before our first class. I sat down next to Neville and Lavander, who were talking about Trevor, Neville's frog. Hermione started putting food in her mouth and gestured me to do the same.

My mouth was full of bread when Percy said:

"Where's the rush? Classes won't start next twenty minutes." So it was expected of me to choke from it.

Hermione just muttered "Sorry..." as I gave her a glare, but laughed… At least, we won't be late.

After a couple of minutes, I took my books as I got up to go to the classroom.

"What's your first class today?" Percy asked while eating a piece of pie.

"Um... History of Magic?" Hermione said looking at our class schedule.

He chuckled "You better hurry; it's in the other part of the castle. You can go trough..."

But I couldn't hear the end of his sentence because Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the Great Hall, nearly running.

"Slow down, Herm... _Ouch!_ Sorry..."

I smiled as I realized I ran into Draco,_ again._ He smiled back when he saw it was me.

"Hey!... Joan, right?"

"Yes, and you two can talk later!" Hermione answered back pulling me behind her. Wow, she's strong!

I mouthed Sorry to Draco as he looked at us confused, but waved to me. I sneered,_ why do I have to go somewhere every time we run into each other?_

It took us five more minutes to find the classroom, mostly because Peeves _"helped"_ us. We took a seat in the first row, the only one that was still empty, right in front of the teacher's desk. Strangely, we weren't last ones to arrive. Harry and Ron sat down next to us, breathless with sweat drops on their foreheads. I chuckled

"Are you okay?" I asked playfully.

Ron gave me a glare but Harry said "Stairs...third floor...Filch..." gasping and I nodded as I understood what he was saying.

I never thought I could be this bored. Our history teacher was Prof Been, a ghost who was probably alive even before Hogwarts was built. I think Ron fell asleep during the class, I could hear someone snoring. I would have too, if Hermione wasn't telling me about amazing things that happened in 1472. I think I will let Harry sit here next time...

At least, not listening to Prof Been's tutoring gave me time to think about that dream I had. I have no idea who was that boy I dreamed about. And why Slytherin? Was it because I'm starting to like Draco? _Am I?_

I could still see that cat's eyes when I closed mine. They were like two shining glass stones...

"Joan! The class is over, let's go." Hermione informed me bringing me back to reality, and I followed her, Harry and Ron out of the classroom.


End file.
